The Other Host
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: A fanfic of what could have happened had the symbiot had a different host. NOW FINISHED! Please review so I can get some feedback. Now rated PG 13 for language and violence. Sequel to becoming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Host**

_By Booksaboutnothing_

****

*Author's Note – None of these characters are mine. (I may add my own later). And this story starts with Spiderman getting rid of the symbiot that would later fuse with Eddie Brock to become Venom. However there is another possible host.*

          The clock tower rang repeatedly. Peter Parker crawled free of the sticky black ooze that was the symbiot. He fired a web and lowered himself to the ground. Dressed in nothing but his boxers Peter decided it was best to turn tail and run straight home.

************************************************************************************

          Mary Jane Watson looked up at the clock tower. She hadn't heard it ring it quite a while. As her eyes went back to ahead of her from the tower she noticed Peter running away in his boxers. Then from the other side of the clock tower she saw Eddie Brock creeping around.

          "Oh I bet that Eddie is responsible for this," M.J. said to herself, "He probably hid Peter's clothes in the tower somewhere."

          Taking care to avoid Eddie M.J. entered the clock tower and looked around. _They must be up near the bell_, M.J. thought, _that's probably why it was ringing_. 

          As she started up the stairs she stepped in a puddle of black sticky goo.

          "Gross," M.J. said trying to wipe it off her shoes.

          But the goo clung to her hand and started to spread over her body. Mary Jane opened her mouth to scream but the ooze made it's way into her mouth gagging her. She staggered around and began knocking things over before she fell to the floor.

          Eddie Brock heard the commotion and made his way inside to see what had happened, "What the hell?" he muttered looking at the figure lying on the ground in front of him.

          It was a female figure dressed in some skin tight black costume that had a large white spider mark on the front that covered her entire body. She wore a black mask that looked similar to Spiderman's. The figure sat up facing away from him and rub her head with one hand.

          "Who are you," Eddie asked trying to sound intimidating.

          The figure stood up and turned around to face him. A crack appeared in the mask and Eddie realized it was a mouth. Hundreds of needle sharp teeth and a long lizard like tongue appeared inside the mouth.

          "**Who are we**?" the figure asked in a voice sounding like both a woman and a man speaking at once, "**We are Venom**!"

          Eddie stepped back as Venom advanced towards him, "Hey, hey," he tried to reason, "No need to get violent. I was just asking."

          He accidentally stepped into a bucket which got caught on his foot. He fell on his back and Venom stood over him. She bent down and looked him in the face. Her tongue was hanging out dripping saliva onto Eddie's face. Where ever it touched his skin it hissed and burned but Eddie was too afraid to even flinch.

          "**Do you know where Spiderman is!**" Venom demanded.

          "No why would I?" Eddie asked wishing he did have some way of knowing.

          Venom picked Eddie up by the shirt and held him in the air, "**Then you are of no use to us**," Venom said and she threw Eddie at the nearest wall.

          Eddie hit the wall and smashed through it. He heard a snapping noise and when he landed on the ground he realized that his back had been broken.

          "And I thought Spiderman was a real pain," Eddie muttered to himself before he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****

*Disclaimer Characters are not mine*

***********************************************************************************

          Peter Parker awoke when his alarm went off. Half-asleep he made his way down stairs. Aunt May was in the living room watching the morning news. Peter grabbed a bowl of cereal quickly from the kitchen and joined Aunt May in the living room. The current story was showing a man who had been flung through a wall and had his back broken.

          "Is this about a car crash or something?" Peter asked his Aunt.

          "No," his Aunt replied not taking her eyes of the screen, "He was found outside the clock tower last night."

          "Outside the…?" Peter started to ask but then his eyes went wide with realization, "Who was it."

          "It was that Eddie Brock fellow you told me about," Aunt May said.

          _Eddie must have followed me to the clock tower_, Peter thought, _But then how could the symbiot throw him through the wall on its own? That must mean there was someone else there as well. But I don't remember seeing anybody. Then again I don't remember seeing Eddie so it could be just about anyone in the city._

          "Police are completely baffled by the attack," the reporter said, "While Brock survived the attack he will certainly be paralyzed from the waist down. How the attacker managed to send him through the wall is still under investigation."

          "To do that to Eddie would take a hell of a lot of strength," Peter said, "Eddie's a pretty big guy."

          He stood up and got ready to go.

          "I thought you didn't need to go to work until this evening?" Aunt May asked.

          "I don't," Peter answered, "But I want to go see Eddie. I can't help but feel sorry for him. He was fired yesterday you know."

          Aunt May gave a look of mild shock at this before she turned back to the TV to find out about the weather.

          As Peter closed the door behind him he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Peter!"

          Peter turned around to see Mary Jane Watson.

          "Hey M.J." Peter said, "What's up."

          "I was just out for walk," M.J. replied, "Where are you going?"

          "I guess you haven't seen the news today," Peter said, "Eddie Brock had his back broken last night by some attacker."

          "Really?" M.J. said in a slightly surprised voice, "That's too bad."

          _He got what he deserved if you ask me_, M.J. thought to herself, _Nosy man._

          "I'm going to the hospital to visit him," Peter explained, "I feel bad for him especially since Jameson fired him yesterday."

          "He did?" M.J. asked, "Wow, Eddie really had a bad day yesterday."

          "Yeah, I guess he did," Peter agreed with a slight frown, _She seems too happy about this. It's not like her._

          "So do you want to come along to the hospital with me?" Peter asked.

          "Sure," M.J. agreed, "I don't really have anything else to do until I have to go to work this evening."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****

* Disclaimer note characters are not mine, this is just **_my own_** alternate universe of the popular Spiderman series*

*****************************************************************

          M.J. and Peter arrived at the hospital after a fifteen minute walk. Peter went up to the receptionist, "Hi, I'm a friend of Eddie Brock I was wondering if I could see him?" Peter asked.

          "I'm sorry sir but Mr. Brock is having emergency surgery right now, but if you'd like to wait I can tell you when he is ready to receive visitors." The receptionist told him.

          "Do you know how long he will be in there?" Peter said, "I figure it might be a while considering he's got a major back injury."

          "At least 3 hours," the receptionist said, "And he won't be fully conscious until about an hour afterwards."

          "Thank you," Peter said turning to Mary Jane, "Do you want to go somewhere for a bit?"

          "Sure did you have anything in mind?" M.J. asked.

          "I figured we could go across the street to the mall for a little while and then go get something to eat," Peter suggested.

          "Sounds like a plan," M.J. agreed.

          They wandered the mall for about an hour window shopping before they went to the food court to get something to eat. As they were eating M.J. noticed Peter kept starring at her right arm.

          "What the matter?" M.J. asked, "Usually your eyes are diverted to the right."

          "Your arms," Peter said, "They're so, so buff looking. Have you been working out or something?"

          "It's for an audition I'm doing," M.J. lied, "They want a really muscular lead actress."

          "Ah," Peter nodded, "I like the look, makes you look tougher."

          _I'm a lot more tougher then you think,_ she thought.

          Peter stood up and to clear their tray, "Want to go catch a movie?" he asked, "We've still got a good two and half hours before Eddie comes around."

          "Alright," M.J. agreed, "Let's see a really violent one. The movie I'm trying out for is going to be really violent."

          Peter frowned; normally M.J. didn't like violent movies, but then again she a had a good reason for wanting to see one. So when they got to the mall's movie theatre they got tickets to watch Army Assault 3, a movie that was nothing but the main characters senselessly killing for 2 hours. Peter however left the movie with something else on his mind besides how senseless the movie was. Through out the movie M.J. almost seemed to be enjoying every single brutal death as though it was making her orgasm. When they had gotten out of the movie her face had been covered with sweat. She had gone into the bathroom to clean herself up and Peter was now waiting outside the bathroom thinking about how he was going to ask her about her strange behavior.

          Just then the door to the bathroom opened and M.J. stepped out.

          "M.J." Peter said, "You've been acting a bit strange today, is something wrong?"

          "No," she snapped, "In fact I haven't felt this great ever."

          Peter frowned, _I guess I'm not going to get a straight answer out of her, he thought._

          "I guess we should go back to the hospital," Peter said, "Eddie will probably be awake now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****

*Disclaimer the character ain't mine, although I wish they were.*

******************************************************************

          Peter and M.J. arrived back at the hospital, after Peter quickly spoke with the receptionist they went up to the third floor where Eddie's room was. Eddie's room was your typical hospital room. Eddie was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling tiles completely oblivious to the fact that two visitors had entered his room.

          "Hiya Eddie," Peter greeted.

          Eddie propped himself up on his pillows to look at Peter, "Parker," he said gruffly.

          "So what happened?" Peter asked.

          "I dunno," Eddie grunted, "It's all kind of a blur."

          "I don't believe that," Peter said, "C'mon you can tell me it's not like I need anything else to make fun of you about."

          Eddie glared at him, "You're a real prick sometimes Parker," he said.

          M.J. meanwhile had found a magazine and sat down reading it, apparently tuned out to their conversation.

          "Sit down," Eddie said nodding towards the chair beside his bed.

          Peter sat down in the seat and faced Eddie.

          "I'd been trailing Spiderman through out the day," Eddie said, "But I lost him at the clock tower. I was searching around outside for some trail when I heard a commotion inside. I went inside and there was this," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "this chick, lying on the ground dressed completely in black."

          "Like that black costume Spiderman had the other day?" Peter asked.

          "Yeah kinda like that," Eddie said, "Anyway at first I think she's out of it ya know, Spiderman did her in or something. But then she gets up so I ask her who she is. Then she spins around to face me and there's this mouth full of these long pointy teeth and this tongue which is dripping with acid or venom or something. Anyway my question really pissed her off and she yelled at me in this weird voice. Sounded like a man and woman speaking the same thing and the same time ya know? Says her name is Venom. So anyway I try to reason with her ya know, no need to get violent or nothing. But then I stepped in this bucket and I tripped. And she crouches down near my face and her tongue is dripping this stuff on me and it's burning my face and she asks me where Spiderman is. Well I tell her I wish I knew myself. So then she picks me up and lifts me right of the ground with one hand and whips me through the wall. I mean I know it sounds crazy but…"

          "I believe you," Peter interrupted.

          "You do?" Eddie asked in surprise, "I mean after all the stuff I made up about Spiderman I thought you'd never trust me. You're in tight with that guy ain't ya?"

          "Sort of," Peter replied.

          "I thought Spiderman was bad but this Venom character is definitely worse," Eddie groaned as he shifted to make himself comfortable.

          "Losing the ability to walk can definitely do that," Peter smiled.

          "Yeah I guess," Eddie agreed with a half-hearted laugh.

          Just then there was a huge crashing noise outside, "What was that?" Eddie asked.

          "I dunno," Peter replied jumping up from the chair and running over to the window.

          Outside several cars were smashed and there was complete mayhem amongst the streets. A huge man dressed in a grey costume with a horn on his head was in the middle of it all.

          "It's Rhino," Peter frowned, "Wonder what he's up to. Well Eddie I've got to go. Spiderman will probably show up and if I don't get any pictures of him Jameson will fire me next."

          Eddie grinned, "Tell Jameson he's a jackass for me, 'Kay Parker."

          "No problem," Peter replied as he jogged towards the door, "C'mon M.J."

          Mary Jane put down the magazine she was reading and followed Peter. On her way out she glanced back at Eddie. Eddie wasn't sure why but something about that glance had scared him. A few minutes after his visitors had left the nurse came in, "Mr. Brock your bedpan is full, why didn't you call me?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

****

*Disclaimer Character are property of Marvel not me, yet.*

******************************************************************

          "Wait here," Peter said to Mary Jane when they reach the ground floor, "I'm gonna see if I can get a better angle."

          "Stay here?" M.J. sneered at Peter's back, "I can take care of myself now."

          M.J. slipped outside and disappeared behind a set of bushes. Mere seconds later Venom's head could be seen peering from behind them scan the sky for Spiderman.

          Peter meanwhile dashed into an alley so he could put on his costume. Once he was done he climbed up a building and then swung into action. He flew into Rhino driving both his feet into the big man and sending him flying into a light pole. The pole smashed in half and Rhino rolled over and picked up the severed top half.

          "Thanks for the weapon Webhead," Rhino taunted.

          "I never said you could have that," Spiderman retorted as she shot a pair of webs at the pole and pulled it out of Rhino's hands.

          Rhino glared angrily at his now empty hands then lowered his head and charged at Spiderman. Spiderman deftly flipped in the air over the big man and shot a pair of webs at his feet causing him to fall flat on his face.

          "I thought I had you put in prison just the other day," Spiderman said.

          "It never happened," Rhino replied, "I never got there."

          "Well I'll make sure you get there this time," Spiderman said. 

          He ran at the big man stopped in front of him when Rhino swung a massive fist and then flipped backwards hitting him in the face with a painful kick. Rhino landed on the ground and Spiderman immediately began pouring on the webbing to hold Rhino to the ground. After running his web shooters dry Spiderman pretended to dust off his hands, "All in a days work," he taunted.

          Just then his spider sense went off. He spun around to have a fist collide heavily with his face. Spiderman flew backwards from the impact and skidded to a halt nearly one hundred feet away.

          "That hurt," Spiderman said as he struggled to stand up, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

          Spiderman looked at the person who had hit him. She was dressed in the skin tight black costume that had been his black costume. She had the typical models build except she was much more muscular. The mask now had a large mouth filled with needle-like teeth and a lizard like tongue hung out dripping some green liquid.

          "So you're Venom," Spiderman said, "I hear you've been looking for me."

          Venom advanced towards Spiderman slowly looking extremely menacing but Spiderman couldn't tell if it was on purpose.

          "**You're a fool Spiderman**," Venom said in her voice that sounded like a man and woman speaking at the same time, "**To give up our powers. Foolishness**."

          Spiderman glanced around behind his mask to try and find something to help him, _No use, _he thought, _It looks like I'll have to try and talk my way out this, or fight my way_.

          "I gave up the symbiot because I wanted to keep my free will," Spiderman said, "Free will is more important to me then power."

          "**And that is why you are a fool Spiderman!**" Venom boomed, "**We have free will!"**

          "I don't think so," Spiderman said, "When I was your host I was losing it. I kept having less and less control over my actions."

          "**Free will is not as important as you think**," Venom said.

          "Maybe not to your current host but it's important to me," Spiderman said, "I just hope your current host doesn't start doing things they would regret."

          "**Everybody does things they regret**," Venom said, "**The strong are those who can set their regrets aside and strive to take what they want**."

          Venom took another step towards Spiderman her tongue slithering around all the corners of her gaping mouth. Spiderman turned to run but Venom shot one of her own webs out of her wrist. It caught Spiderman on the leg but he managed to pull free and use his webs to get away.

          "**You won't be so lucky next time Spiderman**," Venom sneered after him


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****

*Disclaimer – characters aren't mine*

*****************************************************************

          Peter Parker removed his costume and made his way back to the hospital where M.J. was waiting outside for him.

          "Where do you go to get those great pictures of Spiderman?" M.J. asked him.

          "My photography is like magic and a magician never reveals his secrets," Peter smiled.

          "Ah, no fair," M.J. complained punching him playfully in the arm.

          "I gotta go to work," Peter said, "Do you need me to walk you home?"

          "No," M.J. replied, "I'll be alright, besides you've got to get those pictures to Jameson right?"

          "Yeah," Peter agreed, "I think this Rhino fellow and this new Venom character will interest him."

          "They probably would," M.J. agreed thoughtfully, "See you later Peter."

          With that she turned and headed home. When she got back to her apartment the black costume reappeared on her. She went into her bedroom and admired herself in the mirror. _But something about this isn't right, she thought._

          The large mouth opened wide and M.J.'s head protruded out of it as the rest of the other head shrunk back into the costume. 

          "Why do I want to kill Spiderman?" she thought out loud.

          "Because we want to kill him," a voice hissed.

          M.J. looked around for the source of the voice, "Who said that?"

          "Guess," the voice said.

          M.J. looked in the mirror, "My costume?" she guessed.

          "Yes," the voice hissed, "But we are not a costume. We are a living organism."

          "You mean like a parasite?" M.J. asked slightly worried.

          "No," the voice replied, "We are a symbiot. An organism that bonds with and improves its host."

          "What if I don't want you to bond with me?" M.J. asked a little worried.

          "It is too late to decide that now," the symbiot said, "Very soon the bonding will be complete."

          "But you're trying to use me to kill Spiderman," M.J. said, "You're taking control of me."

          "Our goals are your goals and vice versa," the symbiot answered, "We both are able to exhibit control, how much depends upon how badly we desire what we want to achieve."

          "Why do you want to kill Spiderman so badly?" M.J. asked.

          "He rejected us," the symbiot replied, "You have no idea how shamefully it is for a symbiot to be rejected."

          "He's a fool," M.J. said checking out her biceps, "Who would want to give up this."

          "Exactly," the symbiot agreed.

          "I'll help you get Spiderman," M.J. agreed as she turned around to check out her perfect ass and ripped back muscles, "But on one condition, I get to unmask him."

          "Only after he is dead," the symbiot said.

          Mary Jane Watson frowned, _Why after? She thought._

          "Because if you know before you may not want to kill him," the symbiot said, "Just like an assassin keeps knowledge about their targets to a minimum the same should be here. All you need to know is that your target is Spiderman."

          Something about the symbiot's answer was unnerving to M.J. especially when he read her mind.

          "I'd prefer it if you don't read my mind," M.J. said.

          "It's not possible we have complete access to each other's minds."

          "So I can read your mind?" M.J. asked.

          "Yes and No, as a symbiot we have very few memories as they become the memories of my host. However you can access our memories and learn our functions. We would actually like you to do this as it means you will learn our amazing capabilities much quicker."

          "I'll be sure to do that later," M.J. said, "But I've got to get to work."

          Suddenly the costume turned into M.J. waitress uniform.

          "Whoa," M.J. said, "That's amazing!"

          "We can form any clothing you wish," the symbiot said, "You will learn everything else after work."

          M.J. looked down at her hands, "From now on life will be different," she said, an evil grin spreading on to her face, "Better."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****

*Disclaimer, as always characters don't belong to me, although I wish they did.*

******************************************************************

          Meanwhile across town at the Daily Bugle Peter Parker had just finished developing his new photos.

          "Jameson will like these ones," he muttered to himself.

          When he reached Jameson's room he could hear his boss chewing somebody out. Peter couldn't really hear what was being said to well through the large wooden doors and figured it was just as well. When Jameson finally yelled, "Now get out of my sight!" he figured it was okay to knock on the door.

          "What?" Jameson said, "Come in."

          A bit carefully Peter opened the door and stepped inside, "Hello Mr. Jameson."

          "Parker!" Jameson barked, "What took you so long?"

          "I was just looking over my new photos," Peter replied setting them down on the desk, "Looks like Rhino broke free and there a new villain on the town."

          Jameson snatched up the pictures and looked them through.

          "I know that Rhino guy is a bad one," James grumbled as he flipped through the pictures, "But this other one is wearing a costume like that new one Spiderman wore for a few days. Looks like he's gone back to his old one."

          "I didn't like that new costume myself," Peter said, "It makes it harder to get good pictures."

          "Funny," Jameson said with a very small chuckle, "So who is this new villain, what's her name, I need facts."

          "She calls herself Venom," Peter said, "Other then that I don't know she just appeared today."

          "Well what did she do?" Jameson demanded.

          "Well, nothing really," Peter replied, "She threatened to kill Spiderman but then he just turned and ran away."

          "For all we know it could be some fan girl who liked his black costume and is really upset about his switching back," Jameson said, "I'll use the Rhino story but until this Venom person actually does something other then threaten Spiderman it doesn't deserve a space in the newspaper. People get threatened everyday Parker and you don't see us putting those in the paper. They want action, they want drama…"

          "I know, something exciting," Peter said, "I just figured I'd let you know since I think Spiderman will have some real exciting adventure happen real soon with her."

          "You'd better hope so," Jameson grumbled, "Good work Parker."

          "Thank you Mr. Jameson," Peter replied and he turned and left his boss's office.

          Peter looked at the one picture he had left of Venom, "Who is she?" he thought out loud, "Thinking is no use. It could be just about anyone."

          Mary Jane showed up at the restaurant where she worked about 3 minutes late. It was one of those fancy restaurants where all sorts of famous people went. All of the waiting staff where up and coming actors however most ended up leaving when they got a career break after meeting one of the many famous movie directors or Broadway show producers who frequented the place. M.J. however had never had such a break and it wore on her. The manager Tony was a big grumpy man who didn't like M.J. and constantly told her she would never become an actress.

          "You're late," Tony said as soon as M.J. came inside.

          "It's only 3 minutes," M.J. muttered, "Gotta problem with that?"

          "Yeah," Tony said, "As a matter of fact I do. We're very busy tonight just like every other night and I need people to show up on time."

          "Well sorry if I have stopped some famous person from getting their meal for 3 whole minutes," M.J. replied sarcastically.

          That's when Tony got into M.J.'s face, "Don't you talk to me like that!"

          "Or what?" M.J. asked.

          Tony's face went red with anger, "I'll fire you."

          "Puh-leaze," M.J. groaned, "I can easily get another waiting job somewhere else."

          By now Tony was shaking with fury, he grabbed M.J. by the wrist and dragged her out into the back alley, "I'll teach you a lesson, bitch," he muttered.

          When he turned around to look at M.J. the first thing he saw was a huge mouth of long pointy teeth with a large tongue sticking out.

          "**What's the matter**?" Venom asked, "**We thought you were gonna teach us a lesson**."

          Tony released his grip on her arm, "What the, what the hell are you!?" he stammered.

          "**Fine**," Venom said ignoring him, "**We'll teach you a lesson**."

          Before Tony could do anything she grabbed his arms and pulled them up and then pushed them back. Tony screamed as his shoulders both dislocated. Venom then ran her knee into his stomach making him cough up large amounts of blood. Mary Jane let the mask disappear revealing her face.

          "You know I have to keep my identity a secret," she said, "it's too bad you have a hard time keeping your big mouth shut."

          "Fuck you," Tony said as coughed up blood, "Bitch."

          The gruesome mask covered her face once again as she stuck her foot into Tony's stomach while she pulled on his arms. She gave one huge tug and ripped his arms right off. Tony fell backwards and kicked his legs at her. She stood over him still holding his arms. She raised her right foot over Tony's head, "NO!" Tony cried. She brought her foot down crushing his head and splattering brains and blood everywhere. She then raised one of the dismember arms up into the air so blood was dripping out of it. She opened her mouth and stuck out her huge tongue and let the blood trickle onto it. She then dropped both arms and looked down at Tony's corpse, "**Fuck you**," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****

*The Usual disclaimer – characters aren't mine, yet.*

******************************************************************

          Mary Jane was gasping for breath as she closed the door to the alley. Her black Venom costume had turned back into her waitress outfit.

          "I just killed my boss," she panted.

          _Correction, _the symbiot said in her head, **_We__ killed you boss._**

          _But why?_ M.J. thought.

          _He deserved it. He was interfering with our goals. If people interfere they must be disposed of._

          _Okay, but was killing him really necessary?_ M.J. thought.

          _It would have been possible not to kill him, but it is much easier. Besides you may get a new boss._

          M.J. couldn't think of a response, the symbiot's argument seemed quite logical, _But__ what if I get caught?_

          _The police won't be able to catch you,_ the symbiot replied, _Only__ Spiderman can and now he has become our only threat._

          In the back of her mind M.J. couldn't help but think that the Symbiot had set this up so she would have to kill Spiderman in self-defense.

          "Hey M.J.!" Another waitress called, "You gonna stand around there or are you gonna start waiting on tables?"

          "Sorry," M.J. replied, "I was a little late and I had to run here, just wanted to catch my breath."

          "Don't worry about it," a waiter named Alyn said, "We're not any busier then usual."

          M.J. punched in and grabbed a notepad and pencil and stuck them in the pouch on her apron.

          "You look good," Alyn said, "How'd you gain so much muscle? You're not doing drugs are you?"

          M.J. laughed, "No. I've put myself through a really tough work out regime. All of a sudden I got these results," she lied.

          "Well after work maybe you can tell me about your work," Alyn said, "I think I need to bulk up a bit myself if I want get any parts."

          "I'll see," M.J. said, "I might have other plans after work."

          Alyn shrugged and grabbed a plate of lobster and set off to take it to the hungry customer who had ordered it.

          For the first hour of her shift everything went fine. Then one of the cooks noticed that Tony wasn't around, "Does anyone know where Tony is?" he asked the waiters.

          All of them shook their heads, "I haven't seen the jerk for an hour," Alyn said, "Which is kind of strange."

          While none of them liked Tony they found his disappearance a bit unsettling since there was nobody yelling at them to hurry up every time they came to the back.

          "But yet this shift is going better then any shift I've ever worked," a waitress named Melanie said, "I kinda hope he went home and just forgot to tell us."

          That seemed to settle that topic and everyone went back to work. But when one of the busboys took the garbage out he came across Tony's mutilated corpse. He came back inside staggering and throwing up all over the floor. As one of the cooks led the kid to the bathroom another one took a look outside and he almost immediately went sprinting to a bucket of mop water himself.

          "Someone call the cops," the cook said between fits of vomiting, "Tony's been murdered."

          The reaction amongst all the people were mixed, some were surprised, while others met it with indifference and a few were actually glad. M.J. herself was among the indifferent ones.

          "We've gotta keep working," the senior chef Howard said, "Alyn you call the cops everyone else get back to work."

          Everyone went back to work but what had happened to Tony rested heavily on their minds. Minutes later four cops arrived and came into the restaurant.

          "Why are they here?" customers began asking.

          The cops however told the waiters to say nothing which they did.

          In the alley the cops looked at Tony's corpse.

          "That's just disgusting," a tall chubby black cop said.

          "How could someone do that though?" the thin blond cop beside him wondered.

          "Chainsaw?" A short brown haired cop suggested.

          "No," a black female cop said, "Look at where his arms were. It's looks like they were ripped off."

          "Whoa," the chubby cop said, "Nobody could be that strong. Maybe they did it with a car and dumped the body here."

          "No," the thin blond cop argued, "Then there would be a blood trail and look," he pointed at the wall, "There's blood on the wall. I'd say it was done right here."

          "Forensics and an autopsy will probably tell us how this happened," the short cop said, "Let's put the police line up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

****

*The usual disclaimer – most characters aren't mine they belong to marvel. (Hell they can own my generic characters if they want.)*

******************************************************************

          Peter went upstairs after having dinner with Aunt May and flipped on his radio to listen to while he did some of his work.

          "We've just had one of the most brutal murders ever in New York history, when Tony Castanza was killed earlier this evening," a female news reporter was saying, "Police are not allowing cameras anywhere near the crime scene due to the gruesomeness of the corpse. We have with us right now however the busboy who discovered the body. What can you tell us?"

          "It was disgusting," the teenaged busboy was saying, "I was taking out the garbage and on the other side of the alley was Tony but his arms were dismembered and his head had been squashed like a Watermelon."

          "Any sign of weapons being used?" the reporter asked.

          "I dunno," the busboy replied, "The sight made me lurch and I went right back in and spent the next few minutes throwing up."

          The busboy made a slight gagging noise as though he were going to throw up again.

          "Someone help this kid to a bathroom," the reporter said, "Anyway this Summer McAndrews reporting live from The Nova restaurant."

          The radio cut to a commercial for soap.

          "The Nova?" Peter muttered, "That sounds familiar."

          He looked over at his radio and saw his picture of M.J., "That's where M.J. works!" he exclaimed.

          He ran downstairs, "I'm going to The Nova, Aunt May," he called out as he was leaving.

          "But Peter!" Aunt May said, "We just ate."

           "I know!" Peter said as he fought with his shoe having neglected to untie the laces, "But M.J. works there and someone was just murdered near there."

          Aunt May's eyes opened wide with fear, "Oh Dear," she said, "I hope Mary Jane is alright."

          "I'm sure she can handle it," Peter said, "She a lot tougher then we give her credit for."

          _But just how much tougher?_ Peter thought to himself.

          About 30 minutes later Peter showed up at The Nova. The street in front of the place was now crawling with reporters and police officers. Peter managed to fight his way forward through to the front of the restaurant and went inside. Inside he saw Alyn one of the waiter's he knew.

          "Hi Peter," Alyn said, "You here to get pictures?"

          "No," Peter replied, "I hear they're not letting anyone get pictures."

          "They're not," Alyn said, "I took a look out the back door before the police go here though, it's pretty gruesome. Even someone with a cast iron stomach will get ill."

          "Is Mary Jane around?" Peter asked trying to change the topic.

          "I don't think so," Alyn said, "We've closed down so none of us are working right now. I think she left, I don't blame her. It's really frustrating being here and not knowing what's going on outside."

          Peter nodded, "I hate being out of the loop. So why haven't you left?"

          "The police are keeping me here for questioning." Alyn said.

          "Why didn't they keep the whole staff?" Peter asked, "Aren't they all suspects?"

          "No," Alyn said, "Apparently none of the staff is a suspect. I'm pretty certain none of us waiter's did it but two of the busboys really hated Tony, I kinda think they did it."

          "Hmm," Peter said, "Do you have any idea where M.J. went?"

          "No not really," Alyn replied, "Home I guess, but she could have gone anywhere really. I didn't see her leave though I was talking to Howard a lot."

          "Thanks a lot Alyn," Peter said, "I guess I'll stop by M.J.'s apartment see if she's home. If not I'll call her tomorrow."

          Alyn smiled, "You're a lucky guy Pete," he said, "I wish I had a girl a great as M.J."

          _Sometimes I wonder if it really is that great_, Peter thought to himself as he waved a good-bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

****

****

*Disclaimer – Characters belong to marvel, for now.*

******************************************************************

          Mary Jane was wandering the streets looking through the mind of the symbiot finding out everything it would let her do. Most impressive in her mind was the fact that she was 10 times stronger then Spiderman and twice as fast. When she was in her Venom costume she was able to morph anything but her head into anything she could imagine.

          As she walked along discovering all this she failed to realize that she was in one of the highest crime rate areas in the city. Suddenly a scruffy man jumped out of a alley and pulled a knife up to her neck, "Come quietly," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her back into the alley.

          Once they were off the street he threw her towards the ground and then turned around to see if anybody saw. While his back was turned Mary Jane switched into her Venom costume.

          "Now take your clothes off… Holy Shit," the man said.

          Venom grabbed the man by wrist until he dropped his knife. She then tossed him easily halfway down the rest of the alley. She bent down and picked up his knife. Venom walked menacingly down the alley. The man scampered to his feet and tried to run away.

          "**Leaving so soon**?" Venom asked, "**We don't think so**."

          She shot a web which hit him in the back and yanked him back.

          "**Why don't you stick around**?" she asked.

          She raised the knife in the air and grabbed him and held him up against a wall.

          "Please no," the man sobbed.

          She stabbed the dagger down catching his shirt and forcing him to hang from the wall.

          "**We don't need your pathetic weapon to deal with you**." Venom said.

          The jaw opened up and Mary Jane's furious face came out, "People like you make me sick," she said, "The world has no need for the likes of you."

          The mask pulled back over her face. The man was now almost pitch white from fear. She stuck her huge tongue out and licked his face. Everywhere it touched the venom on her tongue burned his skin leaving his face horribly disfigured.

          The man screamed in agony, "What the hell are you doing to me?"

          "**Getting rid of you**," Venom replied.

          She then grabbed a dumpster on the other side of the alley and shoved it at him. The impact was like an 18 wheeler hitting a mini at 50 miles an hour. Venom looked her victim up and down and then shot a pair of webs up in the air and web slung away.

          _I know that guy deserved to be killed,_ M.J. thought to the symbiot, _but did it have to be that brutal?_

          _Brutal is what he deserved_, the symbiot said, _it's how he was planning on treating you_.

          _But I don't want to drop to their level_, M.J. replied, _I want to stay above them._

          The symbiot didn't reply, M.J. felt she had won that argument. The huge twisted mouth of Venom smiled.

          Peter knocked on Mary Jane's apartment door and waited. After a few minutes he headed back down the stairs.

          "I think I'll go see Doc Conners," he muttered to himself, "I should let him know someone else found that symbiot."

          He pulled on his Spiderman costume and made his way over to Doc Conners lab. The scientist was studying some rats when Spiderman came through the window.

          "Spiderman," Conners said, "I'm glad you could come. I've discovered something that might interest you."

          _I guess I can tell him afterwards_, Peter thought, _I don't think it's that urgent._

          "Here look at these rats," Conners said.

          He pointed to two rats a black one and a white one. They both looked like normal rats doing normal rat things.

          "Two rats," Spiderman said, "What so interesting? I see rats around the sewers all the time."

          Conners smiled, "Yes but both of those rats used to be white."

          Underneath his mask Spiderman frowned. What was Conners talking about? Then it dawned on him.

          "You let the symbiot bond with this rat," Spiderman said pointing at the black one.

          "Yes," Conners replied, "Now watch this."

          He picked up the white rat and put it into a maze made out of thin wood. The rat scurried about the maze until it found its way out.

          "What so great about that?" Spiderman asked

          "Just watch this," Conners said putting the black rat in the maze. The rat immediately thrashed its tail about and started destroying the walls of the maze until it could easily get out.

          "I've discovered more about how the symbiot works psychologically," Conners said, "The symbiot has very few goals of its own, it more or less does what ever the host organism wants. However the symbiot's purpose of bonding is to help make the host more destructive."

          "I can't argue with that," Spiderman quipped.

          "The added destructive powers granted to the host makes them much more hostile and likely to become enraged. The symbiot drives them to accomplish their goals with force but they still maintain their personality. Over time I believe that a person's personality will adapt itself to that of the symbiot or a successful balance between the two may be achieved, I don't really know. All I do know is that after one week the symbiot can no longer leave the host or both will die. Now just out of curiosity Spiderman how did you get rid of the symbiot?"

          "Sound," Spiderman said, "It doesn't like loud noise. I got rid of it at the clock tower where Eddie Brock was attacked."

          "Then the symbiot probably already has a new host," Conners said somewhat frightened.

          Spiderman nodded, "According to Eddie it's a woman," he said.

          "Do you know who?" Conners asked.

          Spiderman shook his head, "No, I don't," he replied, _Although I have my suspicions_.

          "The Eddie Brock attack was just last night," Conners said, "You still have 6 days to find this person and get the symbiot off of them."

          "I'm a little worried though," Spiderman said, "The symbiot calls itself Venom and she's out to kill me."

          "But you've got one advantage," Conners said, "A person filled with anger usual doesn't think to clearly and their anger takes over, you can use that to lure her to a place where you can get the symbiot off."

          Spiderman nodded, "Thanks Doc," he said, "You have no idea how useful your advice is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****

*Disclaimer note – characters are not mine*

*Author's note – I've taken the liberty of changing some of the facts about the symbiot*

******************************************************************

          Over the next few days Peter and Mary Jane didn't end up meeting each other at all. Mary Jane avoided turning into Venom over the time span, while Peter scanned the city each night for a sign of Venom, as Spiderman with no luck. Finally after not seeing each other for few days they met each other in front of the Empire State building.

          "Mary Jane," Peter said, "I haven't seen you in while."

          "I've been pretty busy," Mary Jane replied, "I've been working more hours then I usually do, and I've had a few auditions."

          "What about that action movie you mentioned?" Peter asked.

          "The director liked my audition," she said, "I think I'll get the part."

          "That's great," Peter complimented.

          "What about you?" M.J. asked, "What have you been up to?"

          "Uh," Peter stammered, "Nothing really, Spiderman hasn't had much to do recently."

          "Isn't Jameson getting mad at you?" M.J. inquired.

          _What does that matter to you,_ Peter thought angrily, "Yes he is." 

          "Well good," M.J. said, "I haven't seen a picture of Spiderman in the paper for quite a while."

          _Why is she getting me all angry_? Peter thought, "You're acting really weird Mary Jane."

          Mary Jane snorted at him, "Hmpf, maybe I've just grown up Peter."

          With that she turned and walked away. Peter frowned after her, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked quietly to no one in particular.

          Just then a beautiful looking blond woman ran over to Peter, "Oh Peter have you and Mary Jane finally broken up?" she asked.

          Peter stared at Gwen Stacy as though she had an ugly mole growing on her forehead, "What? No we just…" he tried to think of a reply.

          "Don't lie to me Peter Parker," Gwen said, "I saw you two fighting just now."

          "We were just having a little argument," Peter said, "We haven't broken up."

          _Yet, _Peter added to himself.

          Gwen turned around and ran away from Peter nearly in tears. Normally Peter would have felt really bad about it and would have tried to comfort her but Mary Jane was really worrying him. _It's almost like she found the symbiot, Peter thought to himself, _What if she did?__

          Peter went over in his mind what he would have to do. If he failed to get the symbiot away from her in time.

          "I'm thinking crazy," Peter muttered to himself, "M.J. must just be in a bad mood today. Maybe it's just one of those women _things_. Yeah that must be it. To bad I didn't get the super powers to understand women."

          _Peter Parker is becoming a hindrance,_ the symbiot said inside Mary Jane's head.

          _Well I'm not killing him_, Mary Jane retorted, _I can get rid of him without resorting to violence._

          The symbiot made no reply giving M.J. a feeling of victory once again. When she got back to her apartment.

          Peter was about to go out on his nightly patrol as Spiderman when he heard a loud explosion. He finished pulling on his costume and went to investigate the cause. The Shocker had gotten away in their last encounter and now he was causing trouble again. This time it appeared that he was simply robbing an armored car.

          Spiderman swung in high over the shocker and came soaring down towards him. Shocker looked up only just in time to raise his blasters and hit Spiderman with a blast that sent him back up in the air and then crashing down onto the roof of a now abandoned car.

          "Well, well, well," Shocker taunted, "Looks like you've gone back to your old loser costume Webhead."

          "Old maybe," Spiderman said, "But you're the loser."

          He jumped off the car and leapt towards Shocker who unleashed another blast at him. At the last second he flipped up and the blast and fired his web shooters at shockers arms. With some care to make sure Shocker couldn't use his blasters to get free Spiderman tied him up.

          "That was easy," he said to himself.

          Just then he got hit from behind with a hammer blow. He rolled with the force and came up in quite a lot of pain but still conscious. He spun around to face Venom.

          "I thought you'd show up," Spiderman said.

          "**We will finish this Spiderman**," Venom replied.

          She charged at him but he leapt aside and fired his web shooters to get away. Venom fired her own webbing from her wrists and chased after him, "**You won't escape us that easily**," Venom said.

          "I don't intend to escape," Spiderman muttered to himself.

          He led Venom to St. Patrick's Cathedral and led her up to the bell towers.

          "**Have you come here to pray before you die Spiderman**?" Venom taunted.

          "No," Spiderman replied, "But you might end up on your hands and knees."

          He immediately fired his webbing at the bells and pulled. They swung back and forth making an awful racket. Venom started clutching her head and screaming in agony. The symbiot started to force its way off of her body.

          _Get us out of here!_ The symbiot screamed in Mary Jane's head.

          Venom crawled towards the window of the bell tower and broke it open. Spiderman saw what she was doing and fired a web at her; it hit her in the left shoulder. She grabbed the web and pulled hard sending Spiderman flying into the bell. She used the opportunity to crawl out the window and then fire a web and swing away to safety.

          "I was so close," Peter muttered as he took off his mask, "Now I wonder if I'll get a second chance."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

****

*Disclaimer not my characters*

*Author's note – Before I begin with this chapter I just want to apologize for chapter 11. It probably sucked but, it was a necessary evil. I will continue to work on improving it.*

******************************************************************

        Mary Jane got back to her apartment. Her head was still throbbing from the painful ringing of the St. Patrick Cathedral bells. 

        "I thought you said we were permanently bonded," Mary Jane said.

        _Not yet,_ the symbiot replied in her head, _it takes a full week for the process to occur. Spiderman knows this. _

        Mary Jane snorted, "I guess a week can count as soon. But why did those ringing bells hurt so much."

        _There are two ways to separate us_, the symbiot said, _loud noise and fire._

        "Well I don't want to get a head ache like this again," Mary Jane said, "We are going to stay away from Spiderman for the next two days."

        _Fine,_ the symbiot agreed somewhat begrudgingly.

        For the next two days Mary Jane had to fight hard to control the symbiot from wanting to go after Spiderman. The mere sight of his picture in the newspaper the following made the symbiot furious with rage but Mary Jane managed to keep it under control. When the two days were up the symbiot was ready to go and take out Spiderman immediately.

        "As much as I want to let you get Spiderman," Mary Jane said, "I think we need to plan our own trap."

        The symbiot's rage immediately disappeared, _A trap? What an excellent idea. Let us go set one up immediately._

        Immediately Mary Jane was covered in the Venom costume. She looked even more imposing then ever, "**Let's have some fun!" She said.**

        Peter meanwhile was having his own problems. Gwen Stacy had been following him around all day convinced that he and Mary Jane had broken up. There was a knock on the front door.

        "I'll answer it Aunt May," Peter called out as he ran down the stairs to door.

        He opened it up and found himself face to face with Gwen.

        Before Gwen could say anything Peter just exploded, "Look Gwen, Mary Jane and I have not broken up! I don't know how else to tell you that!"

        "That's not the way she sees it," Gwen said quietly.

        Peter looked into her eyes, "You haven't talked to her," he said.

        Gwen stared back, "No, but neither have you."

        Peter glared at her, "What does it matter to you? She's been really busy lately."

        Gwen turned away holding back tears, "I hate you Peter Parker!" She yelled as she left.

        Peter was hit with a pang of guilty, "I was to hard on her," he muttered, "But I don't see how else I can explain it to her."

        Gwen Stacy ran as fast as she could away from Peter Parker's house. She didn't care where she went she just wanted to get as far away as possible. She heard a noise above her and saw Venom swinging by, "HEY!" she yelled.

        Venom heard someone yell and looked for the source of the noise. Below her a young blond woman was waving her arms at her. Venom released the web she was holding and dropped to the ground. The woman ran up to her. Venom recognized her as Gwen Stacy an old girlfriend of Peter's. 

        "You're that chick who's out to kill Spiderman aren't you?" Gwen asked.

        "**Yes we are,**" Venom replied somewhat cautiously.

        "I've got some information for you," Gwen said, "I know Spiderman's real identity."

        "**Who**?" Venom asked.

        "Peter Parker," Gwen replied.

        Mary Jane was shocked, not by the fact that Peter was Spiderman, but by the fact that she wasn't shocked by the fact that Peter was Spiderman.

        "**Why are you telling us this**?" Venom inquired.

        "Because I hate Peter Parker," Gwen replied, "And I want to see him dead."

        "**We will try our best to grant your wish**," Venom replied.

        Before Gwen could even say thank you Venom fired a web and got away from there as fast as she could. Gwen was making her feel way too uneasy. But as she left a red-black puddle lay in the spot where she had stood to speak to Gwen.

        "What's this?" Gwen wondered as she bent down to get a look at the puddle.

        She stuck her hand into the thick sticky ooze and lifted some of it up. It clung to her hand like liquid tar. She tried to shake it off to no avail. The red-black ooze began crawling up her arm and it crawled forwards onto her feet. The whole puddle then lurched off the ground and jumped at her. She fell back as the ooze covered her whole body. When the new symbiot had covered her she stood up. She looked similar to Venom only her costume was a red-black colour. She had no pointy teeth or tongue but tendrils waved all over her body.

        "**Peter Parker will soon know CARNAGE**!" She yelled before letting out a blood curdling cackle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****

*Disclaimer, not mine so please don't come to my house and beat me with a large pole*

*Author's note – yes, I introduced Carnage. While right now it may not make any sense, it will all make sense very soon. Just please bare with it and give me reviews to help me make the story better. Also note that the Carnage thing will start to make more and more sense if you keep reading.*

******************************************************************

          Peter was about to go out on his nightly patrol as Spiderman when there was a commotion outside. Peter heard his Aunt May screaming in the living room. He ran down stairs to see that she had fainted in her chair. Peter then looked out the window and was shocked by what he saw. Outside was another symbiot being slaughtering people in his neighborhood. This symbiot however was red and black and had dozens of tendrils waving around her body. Every now and then she would form one of them into some sort of bladed weapon and slice apart anyone who was outside. Peter ran upstairs and put on his Spiderman costume and went outside to face this bloodthirsty creature. 

          When he got outside there was carnage all over the street, "**Well, well, well**," the symbiot being said, "**If it isn't Spiderman, or should we say Peter Parker**."

          Peter was only slightly shocked that she knew his name, "And who are you?" he replied.

          "**You are looking at Carnage**," she replied, "**And you are about to become apart of our Carnage!**"

          A sharp pointy tendril shot out at Spiderman. He leapt aside as the tendril smashed through a mail box. 

          "So close but not close enough," Spiderman said.

          He fired his own webs at her feet and pulled tripping her up. He then leapt forward to try and pin her down but Carnage shot a pair of Tendrils from her knees and he had to flip backwards to avoid them. Just then a black figure appeared behind Carnage.

          "Ah man," Spiderman groaned, "Just what I need, two symbiots."

          "**We do not need your help**," Carnage said to Venom as she stood up, "**We will finish what you can not do."**

          This seemed to infuriate Venom greatly, "**We did not intend for you to exist**," Venom replied coldly.

          The two symbiot women began staring each other down. Venom was slightly larger and bulkier then Carnage, but Carnage looked much more dangerous with all her tendrils ready to strike at any moment. Peter felt as though he should say something but he was also very worried about what might happen to him if he were to interfere. Suddenly Carnage started to back away from Venom, "**We will not fight you now**," Carnage told Venom, "**We will be after you though Spiderman."**

          Peter gulped behind his mask. Carnage took one last look at Venom and Spiderman before she turned and ran away. Venom growled angrily after her.

          "So what did you mean by not intending for her to exist?" Spiderman asked.

          Venom whirled around to face him almost as though she were surprised that he was still there.

          "**When a symbiot has fully bonded with a host it is capable of creating spawn**," Venom replied, "**The creation of such spawn are completely random**."

          "Do you have control over your spawn or something?" Spiderman asked.

          "**No**," Venom replied, "**But we do expect, better from our spawn**."

          She glanced about at the mass of carnage that lay about the street.

          "Do you know who Carnage is?" Spiderman asked.

          "**Yes**," Venom answered, "**Gwen Stacy**."

          "We need to separate the symbiot from its host," Spiderman said, "Or this will be an everyday scene."

          Venom nodded, "**We will help you, Peter Parker," she agreed.**

          Peter took off his mask, "Well if we're gonna work together, you should at least let me know who you are."

          Venom paused and thought about it for a moment. Then her mouth opened wide and Mary Jane's head emerged. Peter was not very surprised.

          "Surprised Peter?" Mary Jane asked.

          "Not really," Peter replied quickly, "I was getting extremely suspicious of you."

          Mary Jane gave a quick smile before getting down to business, "Carnage is out of control and driven by anger towards you," she said, "Such rage adds to symbiot's destructive power."

          Peter nodded, "The symbiot is weak against loud noise right? If we can get a hold of a pair of sonic blasters and lure her into an enclosed area she will be almost helpless."

          "Where can we get sonic blasters?" Mary Jane asked.

          "Doc Conners can probably make us a pair," Peter began.

          "That will take too long we need them now!" Mary Jane said.

          "Well I don't know really," Peter said, "They're a military class weapon…"

          "Military?" Mary Jane asked.

          Peter nodded. Venom's head reappeared over Mary Jane's face, "**We will get the Sonic Blasters. You find Carnage and try and occupy her**."

          "But how will you find us?" Peter asked.

          "**It won't be that hard**," Venom replied, "**We have the inborn ability to track our spawn**."

          With that she turned around fired her webs and swung away. Peter shook his head as he watched her go, "This is not going to be fun," he muttered to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

****

*Author's Disclaimer – Characters don't belong to me and are not being used with a license from Marvel. Please don't hurt and/or sue me. I'm just a simple gas station cashier hoping to get into a writing job.*

*Author's Note – I've had a complaint about the Carnage Character. However I've believe that since Gwen Stacy's psyche has become completely unstable it only make sense that her character is Carnage. I could have used a different name but really I didn't want to as it makes it easier for you the reader to relate. (At least I think it makes it easier…)

******************************************************************

          "Figures she takes the easy job," Peter muttered to himself as he went off in search of Gwen/Carnage, "All I have to do is risk my life to keep an uncontrollably angry symbiot under control."

          Just ahead of him he heard screaming, "Well at least she isn't hard to find," he muttered.

          The scene Spiderman came upon was one that you only hoped to see in a horror movie. All around the street were dead bodies of people of every age, race and gender. In the middle of it all Carnage stood laughing.

          "**You're too late Spiderman**," she cackled, "**But you're just in time to join them!**"

          She fired several tendril darts at Spiderman but he released the web he was hanging from and dropped to the ground.

          "Sorry to crash your party," he said, "But this party's over."

          "**No it's not**," Carnage replied, "**It's just getting started.**"

          Her hands turned into a pair of oversized axe blades and she leapt at Spiderman both blades raised high over her head. She brought them smashing down at him but he leapt backwards and her blades smashed the pavement into bits.

          "Not even close," Spiderman commented.

          Carnage then raised both of her fists and fired two large tentacles at him sending him flying through the window of a supermarket.

          Groaning Spiderman got up, "I gotta try and keep her in the store," he told himself, "and hope that Mary Jane, no Venom keeps up her end of the deal."

          Meanwhile at Fort Bradley Venom was sneaking over the fence. Then Venom costume went away and Mary Jane was left standing there wearing a military uniform. Walking purposefully she found the bases armory and went inside. Inside a corporal was guarding the weapon stores.

          "I need two Sonic Blasters," Mary Jane said.

          "I'm sorry," the corporal said, "But I can't give you that with out…"

          He never finished what he was saying. Mary Jane's fisted flew forward and knocked him out cold before he knew what had hit him. She grabbed his key ring and found the key to open the weapon stores. She found the two blasters and handed dropped the key ring on the unconscious corporal's lap.

          "Guess I won't need this disguise anymore," she said and then Venom costume appeared once more.

          Toting a pair of bulky weapons she jumped quietly from roof to roof until she was out of the base and heading back into the city.

          Spiderman in the mean time was not having a good time. He had already circled the supermarket 3 times in his attempts to keep clear of Carnage until Venom came back.

          _If she comes back_, he thought riley. 

          "**Why don't you just come out and face your doom**?" Carnage asked for the fifth time, "**Why do you delay? It is inevitable. Delaying will do nothing**."

          Just then there was the sound of feet stepping on broken glass near the front.

          **"Ah you are trying to escape!**" Carnage hissed.

          Spiderman saw her run past the aisle he was hiding in towards the front of the store. He leapt up onto the shelf to see Venom standing at the front aiming one of the bulky sonic blasters with one hand. She saw Spiderman and threw the second sonic blaster at him. Carnage realized she was caught in the middle of the two. She tried to smash down the wall beside her but Venom fired her sonic blaster. Carnage fell to the ground writhing in pain as she tried to crawl away from the blast. Spiderman grabbed a large pickle jar and dumped out its contents on the floor. He then jumped down off the shelf in front of Carnage and fired his own sonic blaster. The symbiot ripped it self off of Gwen's body leaving her lying there unconscious. Spiderman quickly scooped the symbiot up in the jar and clamped the lid on. He threw his rifle down on the ground. Venom came over and looked at Gwen Stacy's unconscious body.

          "**What should we do about her**?" Venom asked.

          "Turn her in," Spiderman said, "The symbiot obviously drove her mad so we should at least make sure she mentally stable before she is allowed on the streets again."

          "**And what of our spawn**?" Venom asked.

          "Is there anyway to destroy it?" Spiderman inquired.

          Venom nodded, "**It is high susceptible to fire."**

          "Well I think I'll let Doc Conners study it first," Spiderman said, "Then I'll dispose of it properly."

          Spiderman made to leave but Venom stood in his path.

          "What now?" Spider demanded angrily.

          "**While you are still a fool for rejecting us we will not kill you**," Venom said, "**For now."**

          Underneath his mask Peter smiled. He knew there was probably more to it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

****

*Disclaimer – Not my characters, just me making them act different.*

******************************************************************

          Spiderman gave the symbiot to Doc Conners and told him he would be back to destroy it within a week. Then he made sure the cops put Gwen Stacy in the New York's Penitentiary for Criminally Insane Women.

          "She'll probably end up serving at least 40 life sentences," one officer commented, "If she has a good lawyer."

          "That's Captain Stacy's daughter," Spiderman reminded him.

          The cop decided to keep his mouth shut after that.

          The next day Peter ran into Mary Jane as she was hailing a cab. She was putting two suit cases in the back of the cab when he ran up.

          "Hi Peter," she said without even looking at him.

          "Where you going?" Peter asked.

          Mary Jane looked up at him her face was mixed between sad and happy, "I got a role in a new action movie," she said, "But I need to go to California to film it."

          Peter was shocked and delighted, "Well that's great," he said, "It what you've always wanted."

          "I probably won't be coming back here for quite a while," she said quietly, "It's probably for the better."

          Peter put an arm around her shoulder, "I know why you're doing this," he whispered into her ear, "And to me, it only shows just how much you love me."

          Mary Jane looked at Peter tears filling her eyes, "I'm so sorry," she choked, "I never wanted to…"

          "It's okay," Peter comforted her, "I'm fine, you're fine and that's all that matters."

          "That's what I'm going to miss about you the most Peter," Mary Jane said, "You always know the right thing to say."

          Peter opened his mouth to say something but the cabbie interrupted, "Hey! Will say good-bye already?" He complained, "I don't have all day here!"

          "You should probably get going," Peter said with a smile.

          "Can't you see me to airport?" Mary Jane asked.

          Peter shook his head, "Can't," he said simply, "I've got to submit an article to Jameson about how Spiderman and Venom put aside their differences and defeated Carnage. If I want to keep my job."

          Mary Jane smiled, "Fine, then at least give me a good-bye kiss."

          "Sure," Peter agreed and he bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

          They held the kiss for several minutes until the cabbie started to honk his horn. Without another word Mary Jane got into the cab and Peter closed the door behind her. The impatient cabbie stepped on the accelerator and sped off towards JFK International. Peter waved one last good-bye before walking off to work.

          Mary Jane was looking out the read window of the cab until Peter was out of sight, _I'm gonna miss him, she thought._

          _As Peter Parker yes_, the symbiot agreed, _but as Spiderman, no_.

          _Perhaps_, Mary Jane thought, _But we've got a whole new future to look forward to_. _I told you I could get him out of our way with out killing him_.

**THE END?**

******************************************************************

*I already have a sequel planned but it will focus a lot more on Peter Parker then Mary Jane. I actually have the first two chapters done but I'm not going to post them for a while just to let people read this one first. I'm also open to introducing any characters that readers would like to see since I haven't come up with a definitive ending yet. Anyway thanks for reading this and please give me your comments. Peace Outside the Box! – _Booksaboutnothing.*_


End file.
